Fool for Love, Full of fire
by Igotmadskills
Summary: After they finished High School, the girls decided to go to the UC Sunnydale. Angel left Sunnydale. Cordelia never run away to LA. Buffy's in love with someone unexpected, Willow met Tara in the same way but much earlier. Faith awoke from the coma.


**Fool for love and full of fire.**

**By: Childhood Trauma.**

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Dark Horse and IDW own the Comics. No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of .  
Pairings: Cordelia/Buffy, Faith/X Willow/Tara, Anya/Xander.  
Spoiler: Contains scenes of chapters of the fourth season. Adam is in Sunnydale and the Scoobs need someone else to help.  
Summary: After they finished High School, the girls decided to go to the UC Sunnydale. Angel left Sunnydale. Cordelia never run away to LA. Buffy's in love with someone unexpected, Willow met Tara in the same way but much earlier. Faith awoke from the coma.  
Reviews: Please! I need it to write, this story's already finished. So if you want to read it, just have to review. Remember, I translate it as I can, because it's written in Spanish.  
Author's note: If you want to help me to translate, I appreciate it. I'm from Argentina and I write this story in Spanish, I try to translate it correctly as I can. If you see that something's wrong, please tell me. Accepts happy to hear you, writing this so that you will read it makes me happy.  
Please do not distribute anywhere without my permission. If you want my e-mail address is:

**Chapter One: Heart of Glass.**

_Heart of Glass - Blondie._

_~ Lost inside, adorable illusion and I cannot hide~_

It had been a busy night, everything had started very quiet until when three big vampires attacked the Slayer. It was easy to defeat, for her was simple as stealing a candy from a child. Although the night was rather complicated for the patrol, the night is closed and very dark, It was a moonless night and it's completely dark and silent, cold and the snow was thick and covered all over the place, maybe tomorrow it could be a storm. The climate here's different from California.  
She walked slowly through the cemetery and kicked a small tin that was there had been a few months... almost a year. Yes, a year after she left Sunnydale.  
Buffy had left everything there. She couldn't stay there after losing the person she loved. A lot of things happened. After Angel moved to Los Angeles, she began to feel things for someone... Someone who never thought she could feel something. Cordelia Chase.  
Yes, it's strange, but it she fall in love with the Prom Queen. After waiting so long, she decided to take the big chance. Decided to take a chance, until everything went to cheats on Will with a slutty wolfy girl and later he escaped to Tibet, left Willow alone and depressed. After a few months she met Tara, a blonde wicca. She's very cute, smart and shy, Tara's cool girl and I'm so happy for both. They're the perfect couple.

Xander was in love with Anya... and they're ended up dating. They're a very special couple. Always made ?me laugh, and even fought over nonsense thing, I know they love and need each other, a lot.

Faith awoke from the coma, I went to see her every weekend, one or two hours. One day while I was combing her long wavy hair, I started to feel the 'tingling' and 'tickle' that I felt when she was around. She woke up. She apologized for all the crap that she had done and I did it too, because after all, we had both made many crazy mistakes. We both cried and then started to laugh when I told her all thenews that she lost in eight months, I can't find the right words to apologize for taking away those eight months, but she said 'Get over B.' and we did it. The Scoobs decided to give her a try, and Giles agreed, he was very happy. Because Sunnydale was guarded by two Slayers, the Two Chosen. We accepted her like a member of Scoobs, but Cordelia always had comments like: 'For me, it's okay. While she don't wake up the crazy-psycho-slayer and kill us.', But after that, everything was very well, and she let me call her Faithy. It's amazing, isn't it?.

My younger sister arrived and spend a long time with us, Dawn was a brat and a pain in my ass, but she loved being with me and the Scoobs and... Okay, she's a good girl, but very capricious, it's because she loves Cordy and Faith. My mom still living there, in Sunnydale with Dawn and Faith. Yes. I offered to Faith live with us and she accepted, then I went and told her to care my family while I wasn't there. I wanted someone who take care of my family and Faith had won my confidence, all the time we had been friends after the comma. Giles had bought a shop and had put a magic shop in it called The Magic Box. Tha's going right with that business, and it's a good front to meet with the Scoobies and find out about demons and these things. Doing the same weird things we did in High School library.

Well, now we go to the point. My love life, well after breaking up with Angel, I was a long time alone. Thinking, being alone, watching the others lived their lives, laughing, going out to dance clubs...Yes, The Bronze and patrolling. Then I started to talk and spend time with the queenie, Cordelia. The brunette cheerleader and I hadn't been the 'best friends' but we made a deal to try to get along better, after she broke off her relationship with Xander had been alone and I decided to get closer to it ... And as I went I ended up falling in love with her. Yes, I fell in love with Cordelia Chase, and that's a mistake which I don't regret but often I do that. After months of being good friends, we always spend time together, watching movies or having lunch, studying, together. We passed by too much time together and that led to that Cordelia's a important part in my life.  
She didn't seem bothered with homosexuality, I mean, she was cool with Willow and Tara. Cordelia's always said they looked very cute and sometimes wish she had some like that in her life, but she never realized that I was completely and stupidly in love with her, that way, for her. Everyone knew that, Faith, Willow, Tara, Xander, Giles, Dawn, my mom Joyce, Anya knew it! (Which didn't say anything because I threatened with burning the cash register, a masterful move, I must admit it.) All knew about I was crazy for Cordy, and all had the same answer: Just do it. What I do? Damn, if it were so damn easy and it would, but it's not. Confess to the Prom Queen, the number one cheerleader from Sunnydale High School, the most beautiful girl in Sunnydale University that I'm crazy for her. PLEASE! If there were an easier way of committing suicide, I would.  
That's sad. She's so beautiful, smart, sexy, popular and everyone's fascinated with her, why she would have something with Buffy Summers? The freaky slayer crazy ex-enemy current friend. She has dates with the popular guys at the University, typical big boys, sexy, muscular, rich and strong. (Hey, I'm strong, small and sexy... Oh yeah, I'm a woman, ouch.) I had tried out with some guys but I realized it wasn't worth it, didn't interest me. I was dying of jealousy when one of the idiots would say dirty things to Cordy, iugh. It was pretty hard to hide all these feelings, until one day I couldn't hide it anymore and I told her.

I had a talk with Will and Xander, they told me was to be happy and take happiness in my hands once and for all, damn it. And I thought were right, well, that sounded freaking reasonable. I had fought against things that people couldn't believe: vampires, demons, werewolves. I overcame a Master Vampire, the Mayor, a ex- vampy crazy ex boyfriend, and went live that, and various monsters that would piss Mike Tyson. When I asked the opinioin of Faith, she said the same as Xander and Will, and something like "Hellyeah blondie, go get your bitch and fight for her. '. I took courage and went to cheerleading practice at the university, and there she was. With her red and white cheerleading uniform, doing some of their tricks and jumping. I smiled at her from the door, she was so happy and I realized that was what I wanted for my life, a little joy, a little bit of happiness in my life. I walked slowly and sat in the bleachers of the gym, waiting for them to finish and then they all left, some greeted me, I wasn't the freaky loser from high school. She saw me and smiled, wore her hair down and straight.I walked slowly and sat in the bleachers of the gym, waiting for them to finish and then they all left, some girls greeted me, because I wasn't the freaky loser from high school. She saw me and smiled, wore her hair down and straight.

Until the last I heard is that she was dating Riley, a blond boy with blue eyes, pretty face and athlete body, wealthy, and with a good car and a big bank account. (Faith told me that the last time we talked on the phone, was the last I heard of Cordy, because I said to Faithy: Don't tell me anything more about it, even I couldn't forget anything and this did't help me, I know that she was happy with the anabolic boy.)  
Now I'm living in Boston, Massachusetts. Yes, it's crazy right? I've traveled to another part of the country to forget a girl that I haven't forgotten. When I told him about my idea, Giles almost gave a heart attack. But then he accepted and said that here had a lot of big bads, evils things which were to be fought, and there might be another Hellmouth, so it would be helpful. He made arrangements with the Council and I got the free tickets, and a nice apartment here in the city, I also receive a pay per month and so does Faith too.  
When I told Willow, Xander and Faith, they exploded. They to told there wasn't do that, 'You shouldn't go, your place was here'.  
Willow said I'm her best friend, who didn't want to see me sad and she was so angry and about to kick Cordelia's ass. She didn't, Cordelia isn't guilty of what happened between us. Faith was so pissed off, almost finished the work that Willow didn't, was about to kick her beauty head but I stopped her, then she told me that if it was my decision, she would accept it and said 'I'll go to visit you, wherever you are'.

Faith never did it because I never told them where I lived. (She said that if one day I visited Boston, bring things from the Red Sox and Celtics, I had to ask Alex what the hell is that, oh yeah, then I tell who's Alex.)

Xander just babbling words, shed a few small tears and hugged me. Everyone understood that I should take my time, and perhaps it was best that I retire from the game for a while.

Mom almost died of a heart attack when I told her, but also understood. (I had to tell mom that the Council urgently needed me there and I couldn't leave that, didn't want anyone else to blame Cordy for my stupid obsession with her.) Dawnie just cried, laughed, congratulate me, told me to stay with her, told me to take her with me, and then told me to bring her many gifts, that's my sister, ambitious and capricious until the end of her days.

"Buffy! Hey Buffs!"

A woman's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and brought me back to reality, it's Alex. Alexandra 'Lee' Diaz. Alex was a brunette and beauty girl that I met on the bus Los Angeles - Boston. She was a girl of Boston, father and mother lived here but they're from Argentina. She was in LA to accompany a friend who lived in Boston and moved to California, later she take the bus to return to Boston, that's where we met.  
She was brunette, with beautiful brown eyes, long and brown hair and was tall and a model, Alex's eyes were most sincere I have ever met (Alex and Tara, they're the two only people that cause this in me) Alex had a cute smile, so sweet and tender. The cold of Boston makes her cheeks turn red.. We became good friends, since Alex's very cool and we had to travel in the same seats.  
Both share a coffee and a chat about our lives as we traveled, both knew that we were going to the same city and decided to go together. She offered to guide me, because I don't knew anything and she lived I left, Giles said I could talk to Maria Julie, her friend in the Watcher's Council but she's good and reliable. I talked to her, she give me the apartment, tickets and monthly payment. I asked her to not tell anyone about me and she accepted, even Giles wouldn't know where I was. Even Giles didn't know where I live.  
Maria called and told me about I had an apartment in the center of the city, we both went there and it was true. When we arrived, Mark, the porter of building, gave us the key to the department and... I couldn't believe! This is very AWESOME. The appartment had a living room with a new TV, sofa and a table for lunch. Small kitchen but well equipped with everything we needed, two bedrooms and a bathroom, and oh, a great view and balcony overlooking the entire city.(You could see the Fenway Park from here!).  
When Alex was about to leave I suggested that we should be roommates, she refused and said she would go to a hotel. (She lived with her ?friend Barbara, but when Barbara decided to move Los Angeles had to leave her apartment.)  
So many times I insisted, she agreed on one condition, she wanted to pay the rent. I said that the department was already paid, then offered to buy things from food, paying bills and cooking. I said it's perfect because I can barely burn the coffee and make popcorn. In microwave and his precious button 'Popcorn'.

So the months passed and she worked in a Tattoo's Shop, I've forgot to say. She dreamed of becoming a doctor, study medicine and help people but she had another talent... She's a tattoo artist in Boston and lived for it, making money with that. I can say that she has a few designs and drawings, I see it and is AWESOME.  
At first I thought it was a strange mix and meaningless, but she explained: The stars were their parents, the phrase was the reason why she still lived, candies expressed her complicated childhood and desire to fix that, and flowers and branches was what united all. I must say that impressed me, that was very important and I don't even seen this. This explains why sometimes you have to see more than the eye see.  
She presented some designs and after giving a test, she was accepted in Black Diamond, a very important Tattoo's Shop in ?the city. I patrolling and worked as a waitress in a bar. Alex spoke to Dean, the owner of the tattoo shop and got me a job as a waitress in his bar, Jane's. Alex also worked there, but only sometimes, just to keep me company and laugh together. Dean is a nice guy and he's gay. I don't needed money, but I wanted to do something.  
After a while everything seemed to take his course and be a good life, though I missed my friends, my family and my impossible love. One day after the patrol, I see Alex about to be eaten with a blonde vampire. (He reminds me to Spike). We fought and muttered something in Russian or German that I didn't understand. Nevermind, he exploded in ashes. Alex was impressed and I had to explain everything about vampires, demons and all these things existed, and fight them was my job. Being a Slayer. She just smiled and said: 'You're like Wonder Woman'. Since that time she come with me on some patrols, she's my patrol partner. Even I call her "Batgirl" because she always dressed in black to go on patrols. She told me 'Wonder Slayer'. With regard to the city, I can manage much better and I know the entire city, but anyway, Alex helps me a lot.

The brunette came running behind me with a small stake in her hand and wearing a black wool hat, scarf and black gloves .

"What happens Alex?" I asked smiling, she seemed a little (not so little) black cute bear.

"I capture the english vampy-guy, now he's taking tea in hell right now." She smiled proudly and turned the stake in her hands. "He whispered something like 'You and the Slayer will...' And then POOF! He became in kitty litter. "

"This is how it's done. That includes the ninja costume?"

"That's the Chicago way, baby." She winked at me and we laughed, sometimes we said some weird things. We walked slowly through the cemetery. "Or should really be the Sunnydale / Boston way, but it sounds so badly." Grimaced and put the stake in her coat.

"Al Capone was a vampire, you know that?"

"NO! Really?" Asked astonished.

"No." I laughed and her face was like 'no way' and she give me a small bump on my shoulder. "Come on Alex, that was funny."

"Yeah right Summers, your having fun with my supernatural thingy ignorance. Also, how are you so sure? Maybe he was a vampire or ..or... don't know, a demon."

"There you have a good point. Maybe if I see Giles again, I will ask him...My friend Anya said about Martha Stewart's a witch."

"That doesn't surprise me, her designs are very good to be true."

Both nodded and walked quietly to the exit of the cemetery. The snow covers the whole place, leaving not even a little green space.  
They walked into Alex's car was a 1969 Camaro black. The car belonged to his father, David Díaz. I really didn't care, I mean, don't know much about cars but I think Faith would be drooling if she saw this car, I must admit it's very beautiful and shiny.

"Brrr, it's cold." I blew my hands and I had some chills that swept my body, she turned on the car.

"We're in Boston, cutie. Nothing hot here, at least not in winter."

"Nothing hot and full of stupid vampires."

When we got home, after about twenty minutes later, we shed jackets, coats and scarves, and entered the house. The place was warm and smelled like...candies? Strange but it's perfect. I was hungry and could also bet that Alex too, she went to prepare some coffee and brought with her some chocolate muffins that she cooked. She could cook so great, yummy. I decided to take a shower because isn't very nice the smell of sweat, delvil blood and vampire dust, makes a pretty nasty mixture. When I left the shower and put on comfortable clothes, everything was ready for our 'dinner-breakfast' a little late, it was about three o'clock. Luckily, tomorrow we haven't go to work, it's our day off.

"Thanks Alex." I whispered as I sat across from her and drank my coffee, this is perfect. You could hear some background music, I could hear the soft sound of slow music, soft, soothing.

"You deserve it, my blondie friend, is the least I can do for you." She smiled sweetly and took a drink from the coffe.

"How was the store today?" I asked curiously, trying to talk about any thing other than 'vampires, demons, girls'.

"Nice, very nice, the money left over and each time I have more customers." She smiled enthusiastically. "They come and say 'I'm looking for Alex.' Then I feel like a... I don't know, someone important. It's stupid in something as unimportant. I'm not a superhero or something. " She looked distressed coffee and I smiled.

"You're a superhero, remember?"

"I don't have powers, I'm not a witch or something." She looked embarrassed, as if she's something...minor. Like she didn't deserve to be here.

"You're better, you help me fight evil every time we go out there and you don't have powers, you must be very brave to do that. Risk your life and don't know if I'm a good friend to make you do that."

"You don't force me, I want to. It makes me feel useful, well, I'm a friend of a superhero. That's great, I think it's like to be friend of... don't know, the X-men."

"You're a superhero. You're Batgirl, a brave girl hidden in a shy and friendly face."

"Sounds like Clark Kent."

"It's true ... But you're better than Robin." I agreed and we hit both our cups, as if we toast with champagne.

"Amen." She winked at me and they both laughed. "Anyway, the store's great and the money's great. The money pays for my food, money pays for my clothes. Money isn't everything, but it helps a lot."

"Do you think? You should meet Anya." She knows what I mean. I have told about each and every one of the gang, she knows everything about them.

"Do you think you'll be back someday? Back to the Scoobs, back to California."

"I don't know... It's been a year and two months. They must have a different life..." There was silence for a minute and then said:

"Yes, I think so. I want see my friends and my family."

"You should do it." She took a muffin and bit it. "You can spend your entire life here Buffs, but you most face some things and see your mother and your sister. Don't lose those things."

I know because she said it. She had left her mother's house for a year or two, she don't told me everything and I respect that. Maybe she's right.

"You're right, I'll think..."

She nodded and drank coffee, her face turned a little serious.

"You know anything about Lois Lane?"

She was talking about Cordelia.

_~I'm the one you're using_  
_please don't push me aside.~_

"No. I told Faith that I don't hear anything more about her."

"Oh Faith, the beautiful dark slayer who slay my heart." She made a gesture with her hands making a heart and had a silly grin on her face. "Faith Lehane, the rogue slayer who fights for good, with her beautiful brown eyes and dark curls, and her giant boobies and totally tight in black leather suits like a Catwoman."

A month after meeting her, Alex told me that she likes women. Was a lesbian since she was 15 years old. She seemed very nervous because we become good friends, thought I was going to deny my friendship or something. You should have seen her face when I told her that I liked girls too, and when I told her that I escaped over Sunnydale for a special girl. Then I showed her photos of the Scoobs, until she saw a photo of Faith. Faith and I were on the table in the Magic Box, hearing something about a demon. Willow had taken that picture without us noticing. When Alex saw that picture was completely fascinated by Faith, but I told her she wasn't lesbian or wasn't a relationship girl, she was amazed by my Slayer sister. She called us ''Wonder Twins" or ''Slayer Twins".She told me Wonder Buffy / Slayer" and once called me "Daphne", for the glamorous girl of Scooby Doo. And called Faith as "Slayer Bitch" or "Rogue Slayer." She calls Cordelia as 'Queen Bitch'. She would be great friends with Xander, they would be good friends, definitely.

"It's impossible. If I could choose who Faith loves, must be you. Definitely. You're the sweetest and most beautiful person I've ever met Alex. You and Tara." I smiled sweetly.

"I know." She grimaced and her lower lip came out, looked like a small child. "And isn't just because she's a heterosexual sexyslut and I'm a sweet girl sexy and bulky, but that relationship will not work because I'm too hot for her."

Both laughed and finished our coffee.

"You must sleep Buff, I will clean it." Smiled softly as she rested a hand on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't, I'll help." I tried to say but she quickly interrupted me and stood from the couch, folding cups and empty plate where just now there were too many muffins and now looked like a cemetery of elephants, completely empty.

"No no no, go to sleep Summers. You haven't slept well and you end up with many vampires tonight. Don't make me give a bat-kick in your skinny ass. Bed, now."

"Thank you." I grinned and walked over to her. "I love you, you're the sweetest new friend I could have found."

I placed a kiss on her cheek and she rolled her eyes. But then she gave a funny little smile and looked at me with tender eyes that would melt anyone, even Faith.

"I love you, wonderslayer. And I'm not the sweetest, but I'm your friend and makes me happy." Alex gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek and walked to the kitchen. "Rest and don't do strange things your own, have self-sex is harmful to health. Masturbation is bad for your mental health." She whispered, but she knows that I have my Slayer hearing, it would be strange to explain if the neighbor heard that, sooo strange.

I laughed when walked into my room, I pulled my pajama yummy sushi and I lay on my bed. I miss my home, my mom, my sister (I never thought I would admit that), I miss the Scoobie gang, Giles, Sunnydale. Even I miss her vampires and demons! And threaten Willy to extract information. Even here in Boston there's a demon named Iram, just to say 'Slayer', he begins to tremble. But... I could go back to Sunnydale? Could return to my city? I could do it, but should deal with many things, including Cordelia. Especially Cordelia.

**Cordelia Chase POV.**

_~I'm the one you're using_  
_please don't push me aside.~_

A brunette girl was looking at a magazine lying on her big bed, sipping some coffee. The light was dim and the room was big. The department that she had bought a few months ago was in the best area of ?Sunnydale. It was quite large and spacious, had its luxuries. She had her 19 years of age, and was beginning her law studies at the University of Sunnydale and she continued to be the star, like she was in high school. She's Cordelia Chase.

"No, no, no, I don't care about any of the designs that this stupid magazine is. God, perhaps unaware that a striped shirt EVER combined with a that skirt? The Hell, that skirt was no longer used in the prehistoric age!"

I released the magazine out of my sight and I took one to still see the clothes in that, this at least had more visual consistency. What? I can I say enough about that, I'm Cordelia Chase. Prom Queen, Queen of Sunnydale High School, Queen of the class, Queen Bitch, Queen C, Cordy, Cordelia, CC, Bitch. That's me.

Well, I must say that since I began the first year of high school my life has changed a lot, came into my life as well as many people then it had already left. A new girl came to the school, a girl named Buffy Summers. We're 'enemies', I learned of the existence of demons and vampires, I started dating Xander Harris. The loser of Xander Harris cheated on me with the mousy Willow Rosenberg, then they became my 'friends'.  
I finished high school, we beat the Mayor, and Angel left Sunnydale. I stayed here to die in Sunnydale, and then follow my career to be a lawyer (Then I get tired of my failed attempts to be an actress). Whatever, I feel comfortable here, like I never wanted to leave. I decided to stay a while here, and here I am. Helping the Scoobies and being part of them, I bought my apartment and then entered the UC sunnydale, I'll be a lawyer, and maybe do some graphic design courses and might even be a fashion blogger in Vogue.  
This is my life, fight demons, studying in UC, find some guys... My life is...great, I guess. I have friends. I mean, Tara, Willow, Anya... And my best friend, Faith. YES, you must think: Oh my god, she's the best friend of a slutydarkslayerbutch but ... She helped me a lot and heard me when Buffy left Sunnyhell.  
After that, the things got complicated, it was difficult without the blond slayer but... we do our best. I think. We all miss her a lot and I must admit that I do. I'm not satisfied with disturbing Xander, I need a little lovely blonde. After Buffy told me her big secret, everything's complicated.  
Buffy Anne Summers, the cool slayer who has killed more monsters than cereals in a bowl of... cereal. She, Buffy Summers told me she's in love with me. ME. The vampire slayer was in love with Cordelia Chase, this is...WOW. I thought: 'I'm very flattered, you know but I'm not a lesbo. When she told me I could not believe it was ... My God.'

This is what I thought before, if you know how I feel now, you couldn't believe it.

_~ Flashback. ~_

I was in my apartment I had rented two weeks ago, was luxurious and very big. Perfect for me. The doorbell rang and I left the comb on the table, was in the middle of my session to comb my hair. He needs much care and affection, hair's everything, EVERYTHING. I approached the door and watched to see who was, it's Buffy.

"Cordy I need to talk with you." Buffy said when she come in the apartment.

_She looked like a caged and afraid tiger, walked here and there. It seemed my mother when she was a whole day without drinking a drop of whiskey._

"Yes, Buffy, what happens? Something strange? An insect demon ate Xander? Willow was captured by a cult of lesbians witches? Oh no wait, that wouldn't be bad for her. Faith's pregnant? Are twins? Well doesn't sound very from the truth, Umhh. You found Giles having sex with your mother again? "

"Oh Cordelia, didn't need to imagine that." She whispered with a look of horror on her face. "It's another thing, it's about me. And it's complicated."

"Okay Dorothy, who's it?"

_I worry about her attitude, Buffy and I have come to take us very well and be friends._

"I have a serious problem ..."

_Gossip, gossip, she brings me gossip. Woohoo!_

"What's it? Demon again? Vampire? Werewolf? Angel? It's Angel again, isn't it? Hell, I thought you learned, Buffy." The little blonde shook her head at all my questions, I roll my eyes and said:

"Ok say it, I exhausted the ingenuity and is very valuable these days, I getting older every minute."

"I think... I'm in love. NO! Don't think so, I admit it. I'm in love, so badly."

"What?" Oh, this is surprising. Buffy-love, hell, I hope's not a murderer or psychopath or a bloodsucker.

"Is that... I'm in love with someone."

To be a 'good news' she has a sad face. Like if she had lost her puppy, now... Who's the lucky guy?

"Woah, that's good, I guess. So why the drama queen face? I remind you that that's my job. Oh wait, there's a ''but'', right?"

"It's someone who's... impossible."

"I knew it! A-ha! I knew it, you can't fall in love with someone normal? At least is human? ... Isn't human, right?." Raised my hands in sign of exasperation, and roll my eyes again, oh my god.

"Yes, it's human."

"So what? Its blind, deaf, he's fat? Oh, tell me isn't a 50 years old please."

"There's... there's not a boy."

"So it's an old man. Oh Buffy, this is disgusting, at least have money?"

_Oh god, this girl is going to cause me a heart attack._

"For the love of... No, isn't a man. Not a man... It's a girl."

_What? WHAT? Buffy? Lesbian? Buffy in love with a girl? Oh god, this is a joke. Where's Ashton Kutcher, if he should be making me a joke. Get out of wherever it's hidden, and could steal him. He's a hottie. Wait, Buffy a lesbo slayer? I always thought that the first who fall into lesbianism was Faith. Who's the girl, this gets really fun..._

"What? Buffy ... You're...?"

"I know, it's complicated. I...I don't know." She bit her lip, looks pretty concern on her face. "I don't know how it happened but ... it happened. And... is incredible."

"Well, Willow and Tara are lesbians and they seem so cute, they're very cool and seem to love much" She looked surprised. "Come on, I'm snob but I'm not homophobic, Buffy. And who's she? She's cute? She's hot?" I asked excitedly, I want to know everything, everything. Why I care so much?

"Well she's so beautiful, is our age, she's very cute, and is hot, a lot. She's tall and her hair is long and always caressing or combing, wears very nice and expensive clothes. Study to be someone important, but she's someone important to me. "

"Oh, seems to be nice, I like her, then I should to know her soon."

_I grinned. Sounds good, is good that Buffy begins to look at people a little more... important, you know._

"And inside she's... complicated. It depends on how you see her, she can be irritable, foul-mouthed, ironic and self-centered, can be a pain in the ass but ... she can be very sweet, you know? She's a cool and cute girl, and I think that underneath that layer of ogre psicosnob she wears, is very cute, tender and lovely. "

_She has that ... silly face, as if totally in love with the image of that girl. As the leading think Willow when Tara or Xander if Anya thinks, or two girls having sex. Yes, definitely she's in love. Aw._

"You said she's brunette... So it's not Tara, no Willow, Xander's a man... as far as I know a man."

_... I will think a moment ..._

"Oh my god, is Faith. She likes you?"

"What? NO, isn't Faith ... Because you think she would it?" Asked astonished, it seemed 'indignant'

"Three words ... brunette, sexy, impossible. Faith."

"Is not Faith."

"So now, spit it out Buffy. Who is she."

"Well ..."

"Come on, Goldilocks. I'm getting old here."

_That girl annoys me ..._

"Don't you see?" She looked at me astonished, as if expecting me to jump out of my place and say something. "You really are brown? Swear you're like a blonde."

"UMH, no." I thought a few seconds in silence. "Oh, you just insult blondesand you're blonde Buffy, you're very clever of you ...And .. I dont know anybody nice as you describe it, except me of course ..."

"Yes, are you. Cordy."

"Yeah, I'm nice. Now tell me who is the girl ..."

"No, I mean, THAT'S YOU. DUH! YOU ARE CORDELIA."

"Me?"

"Yes, it's you. I loved you."

_Me? Buffy loves me? I'll have an brain attack, my god I have to say something. But I can't, I mean, hello me, **Buffy Summers loves Cordelia Chase**?_

"Oh ..." I whispered, I can't say any more. She looks scared, and I well ... I'm kinda shocked, pretty, a lot.

_~We coulda made it cruising yeah..._  
_~Yeah, riding high on love's true bluish light~_

_**Again with Cordelia ...**_

From that day everything had changed in the band, between Buffy and I just change our friendship and our relationship. After our "small incident" and "her love to me" has been several things... A lot of things.  
She decided to go a while because the things were difficult between us and decided to run away. I didn't want that, and don't want it. I didn't want her to suffer, I didn't want her to fall in love, I didn't want everything's go to hell. But all started to crumble...


End file.
